What IF?
by Goosefire
Summary: No wedding between Mike Brady and Carol Martin. So what happens?


**WHAT IF?**

**By**

**Goosefire**

In this reality there was no Brady Bunch. Despite the comfortability and friendship, Mike Brady never wed Carol Martin so there were no brothers for the girls or sisters for the boys. Now what? We shall see what we shall see.

Mike Brady was surprised; he thought they fit well together so why did she turn him down?

'I'm surprised also, Mr. Brady. I thought Mrs. Martin was certain to accept your proposal.' That comment came from Alice Nelson, the Brady's housekeeper. Mr. Brady hired her when his wife was ill, now as a widower with 3 boys, he really needed her help. 'Thank you, Alice, it wasn't meant to be however.'

Now the boys piped in. 'Aw dad. I thought she was groovy.' That came from Greg, the eldest. 'But if she can't appreciate you, she must have bats in her belfry.' 'Yeah! Where does she get off, turning you down like that?' That remark came from Peter, the middle kid with a perpetual grin on his face. 'Yeah dad, she just isn't good enough.' finished Bobby the youngest. Despite the remarks everybody was still sad that dad was still alone.

Martin household

'Mom? Why did you say no?' That question came from Marcia, the eldest Martin girl. 'Yeah mom.' echoed Jan, the middle girl, who at this point was cursed with a ton of freckles. The question was then repeated by Cindy, the youngest who wore her hair curled and had a smile that was absolutely adorable.

Carol Martin was sitting feeling sad, wondering if she'd made the right choice. 'Oh, girls; I'm fond of Mike, I'm just not sure I love him.' That night the Martin girls were preparing for bed when Jan and Marcia noticed Cindy was crying. 'What is it Cindy? What's wrong?' The question came from Janice. Cindy sniffled and had to blow her nose like Mommy taught her. 'I wanted a daddy!' Then she started to cry again. She was little more than a baby when they lost their dad so she didn't know what having a dad was like.

(Greg's POV)

Groovy. I'm running for student body president. I'm running against Marcia Martin; she's the daughter of that lady who broke dad's heart. I'm gonna wallop her no matter what. Time to figure the votes from Rusty: he's my campaign manager.

'Hey, Rusty. How do the votes look?' 'Real close, Greg.' came the reply. 'But I know how you can win.' 'How?' 'We can spread a rumor about Marcia.' After hearing his plan, Greg gave it a lot of thought. He wanted to win, but his dad taught him to play fair always and he knew this wasn't fair. He might be angry about her mom treating his dad badly but it wasn't her fault. He then fired Rusty and his other friend told him he'd blown the election. So be it..

(Marcia's POV)

I'm new at this school and they nominate me for student body president. There was a voice behind her. 'Hi. I'm Greg Brady. I hear you're my opponent. Good luck.' I won't need luck; I'm gonna win.

Election Day came and Marcia took her seat in the auditorium. Greg would go up first to give his speech; she couldn't wait for the voting, she knew she would win! Next to her sat one of his friends. 'What are you nervous about? You have this election sewn up.' 'What do you mean?' He then proceeded to tell her about how Greg threatened Rusty for playing dirty, and how it was likely to cost him the election. Marcia thought on that for a moment; when it was time to give her speech, she withdrew, to everyone's amazement, offering what amounted to a concession speech.

After school, she simply told her family she'd lost, but they said she was the happiest loser ever. About 6:30, Jan came and told her she had a visitor: a MALE visitor she stressed with a big smile. In the living room there was Greg Brady, looking nervous for some reason. 'Hi Marcia, I came to tell you you were a groovy opponent in the election. I also wanted to ask if, maybe, you would go to the dance next Saturday with me?' 'I'd love to! Ok mom?' Carol looked at them, thinking they somehow looked good together 'Ok, Marcia.'

High School

(Greg's POV)

Amazing: that goofy chick, Marcia, is one of the grooviest I've met. So why does it seem like she's looking at me sideways? Now she's going to Westdale as a Freshman. It's amazing that a babe like her seems to be shy; I hope she gets over it soon. She's just so groovy.

I got my license! The downside is now I gotta drive Bobby and Peter to school. Dad suggested I volunteer to drive the Martin girls also. It was more him telling me to do it if I wanted regular use of the car.

(Marcia's POV)

Groovy. I'm in high school at Westdale. I keep seeing Greg Brady around and I'm hearing how popular he is since he's on the football team; uggh.

Mom got a call from Mr. Brady saying since Greg can drive and takes Peter and Bobby to school, he would be willing to take us and save Mom the hassle. It would be nice, I guess.

Chapter 2

(Peter and Jan)

(Peter's POV)

Wow! That cute girl Carrie, wants to spend time with me. How cool! I wonder if I can get a date with her outside school?

(Jan's POV)

There's Carrie making eyes at Peter Brady. I wonder if he knows she's only doing it to get close to Greg? Carrie just loves to break hearts.

(Peter's POV)

Jan really is cool. I would never have known how much we have in common: my big brother is a star football player and her sister is head cheerleader. They both get great grades and points for creative assignments. She has long blonde hair and is generally gorgeous. Even the glasses make her look sexy.

(Jan's POV)

Unreal! Peter Brady actually understands me. He's a middle kid too. When I got my glasses a lot of kids made fun of me and called me four-eyes; Peter made most stop bothering me and told me I was very pretty, even the glasses made it easier to see my beautiful eyes. He also pointed out that my opinion is worth more than theirs. I need to see myself as pretty; although he admits it's nice to hear it. We spend every day at lunch talking about being a middle kid. Finally, someone who knows what it's like.

Chapter 3

(Bobby and Cindy)

(Bobby's POV)

I don't understand why we put up with those girls. It seems like Greg keeps staring at Marcia: Is he sick, or something? Cindy has a lisp and it makes a lot of the kids make fun of her; I don't see what's so funny. I think it's mean. Especially Buddy Hinton. He picks on Cindy and she's half his size. Since she's at my school, I walk her home, but something's gotta be done.

(Cindy's POV)

That mean ol' Buddy Hinton is teasing me again! But this time, he got what he deserved. Bobby Brady was there and called him 'chicken'. That made him stop. Bobby pointed out how little I am, then how small he is. He asked Buddy if he was brave enough to fight. When Buddy raised his hands, Bobby kicked both his shins, grabbed me and we ran. When we stopped running, I looked at him and kissed his cheek. He was upset for some reason.

Scene break

Carol Martin stopped by with the girls. Despite the injured relationship, she heard of Bobby protecting Cindy from a bully and wanted to thank him. The boys came into the living room wondering what was going on. When they heard that 'little Bobby' had stood up to Buddy Hinton, who was almost twice his size, they were impressed. Little Cindy kept calling him her 'knight in shining armour' because he saved her from the giant, just like in the story books. Poor Bobby didn't know what to make of that.

Back to our story

(Bobby's POV)

With Greg in high school able to drive, we get around a lot better. We also give Marcia, Jan and Cindy a ride to and from school. I think I must be losing my mind: Sometimes I think Greg and Marcia have some big secret between them especially with the giggling and Peter insisting on calling Jan by the name Janice. I also wonder if we would get along this well if our parents had married and made us siblings?

(Cindy's POV)

Sitting in the room with my two big sisters can be a big headache sometimes; especially with Marcia and Jan giggling and being very silly. "You know, Jan," said Marcia, "sometimes I think it's a good thing that mom didn't marry Mr. Brady." "Why Marcia?" replied Jan. "It couldn't be that Greg was your first boyfriend and you two give each other sizzling looks could it?" "What about you Jan? Peter seems to find you very interesting, glasses included." Then they both stopped and looked at me. "If Greg and Peter made our lives interesting, I wonder what Bobby will do to Cindy?" Just the idea, made me sick.

(Bobby's POV)

Years ago, we moved to a bigger home. Now Greg's married and Peter is still looking at Janice funny. Since I'm driving now I simply take Cindy home but today, I have special instructions to swing by my home and bring her. As we head inside I see dad sitting on the sofa with Mrs. Martin. We find out they're dating again: a disaster. Mrs. Martin looks upset. "Bobby, why is our dating a disaster?" That's when I give them the straight truth. "I can't ask my sister to the prom." Then I hear a loud thump and Mrs. Martin asks what the noise was. Looking around I reply it was Cindy fainting.

(Cindy's POV)

Now that Bobby drives he takes me to school. Bobby is the most popular guy in school and every girl wants to date him. I think they're jealous since I'm riding with him. We stop off at his place and find out that our parents are dating again, which upsets Bobby, until he mentions the prom. He wants me to be his prom date! That's when he remembers to ask me. Like a total fool, I drop my books and faint. After mom and Mr. Brady have been dating for a few years, he proposes and this time, she accepts. Again Bobby insists they wait and they wonder why. Bobby gets up and removes a small vinyl box from a pocket. Going to one knee he proposes to me. I'm crying as it happens. Afterwards he explains: "I couldn't marry my sister, could I?"

Epilogue

I'm glad we put off our wedding. When I saw Bobby propose and Cindy accept (although she nearly fainted doing so) it made me very happy. If we had married at the time, none of this would be possible. Now Greg is happily married and a successful doctor; Marcia is also married and has her own business; Peter and Janice still make eyes at each other but are still nervous. Bobby has an enormous grin on his face just waiting for the ceremony to begin. I saw Cindy earlier and she was happy to finally have the love of her life, to finally be Mrs. Brady.


End file.
